


Can't Sleep? Pennywise'll Keep Ya Company!

by euriels



Series: Terror? My Pleasure! [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dark, He's still pissy, Mental Torture, Other, Pennywise the bitch ass clown loves to torture the Losers Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriels/pseuds/euriels
Summary: Pennywise gets a kick out of taunting The Losers' Club.He starts with their leader - Bill Denbrough.





	Can't Sleep? Pennywise'll Keep Ya Company!

When Bill 'wakes' up, the stench of rotting flesh is in the air.

 

His nose wrinkles in disgust and the second he opens his eyes, he knows he's made a mistake.

 

Bodies of dead children swirl above him - moving in all sorts of directions - like a twisted dance of broken doll parts.

 

He scrambles backwards; gasping for breaths of air he didn't know he needed when he hears  _IT_.

 

It starts with a low laugh. It sounds like broken bells, or the scrapping of nails on a chalkboard. 

 

Or maybe its the annoying sound of his teachers nails tapping on his desk one day during class when he accidentally falls asleep.

 

Is it his parents shouts full of contempt and pain?

 

Is it the ticking of the clock on Bill's nightstand when he just  _can't_ make himself go to sleep?

 

He's not sure and the noise gets louder every minute that goes by.

 

He presses his hands so harshly over his ears that it stings. And when he bites down so hard on his tongue to keep himself from screaming, the laughing -- no,  _shrieking_ of the demon children in front of him reaches a crescendo.

 

The cruel laughter reaches a peak, and then slowly fades away.

 

A film of red takes its place.

 

A loud POP! And then... _IT'_ s there.

 

Standing in its old, Victorian clothing which is ripped in some parts; covered in blood in others, but there nonetheless.

 

> **" cAn'T ssSleEp?"** The being in front of him hisses, leering at him with cold amusement dancing in  _IT_ s yellow, crooked eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> **"DdoN't wOrrY, Billy Boy,"** With every step closer _IT_ s sentences sharpen out to clear English...and  _IT_ s mouth gets wider, and wider, and wider...
> 
>  
> 
> **"I'll keep you company."**
> 
>  

By the time Bill can fling his arms up in order to - futilely- protect himself,  _IT_ s maw has already latched onto his arm and --

 

Bill shoots up in his bed - arms frantically crawling up his sides, his arms. 

 

He looks around. He's in his bed. Safe. Mountains of covers are scattered on his bed and in the floor. 

 

He stares into the darkness of his room as if it had all the answers in the world. 

 

He pretends as if his nightmare never happened. He pretends as if the floating bodies that still swim around in his head were never real.

 

He pretends as if yellow eyes aren't looking at him from within that darkness.

 

He pretends until he can't pretend anymore.

 

And then he breaks down, and cries until the first rays of sunlight shine through his curtains and into his bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
